Fievel Meets Balto
Fievel Meets Balto is the first and only An American Tail/Amblimation/A Don Bluth Film/Steven Spielberg crossover film created by Jaden Gore. Plot The film opens in a live-action scene with an old woman and a young girl in Central Park in New York City searching for a statue of a sled dog. The woman begins the story that happened in 1925 as the scene shifts to an animated form. Balto a wolf-dog hybrid, shunned by both humans and dogs in the town of Nome. His only friends are Boris, a Russian goose, and Muk and Luk, two polar bears. Balto and Boris live on a grounded boat outside Nome, while Muk and Luk are occasional visitors. One day, a dogsled race is being held. At the head end of one of the teams is Steele, a proud and fierce Siberian Husky. Balto and Boris are in Nome to watch the finish. While waiting for the teams to arrive, Balto sees a young girl named Rosy and her female husky, Jenna. He is immediately smitten by Jenna, and when Rosy loses her hat to the wind, Balto outruns the sled team and retrieves the hat to show off. However, when he tries to get closer to Jenna, Rosy's dad pulls Rosy away from him. Balto and Boris dejectedly leave town, but not before meeting Fievel, Tiger, Tony, Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Tommy, Louie, Cecilia, Rex, Woog and Elsa who have just arrived and being bullied by Steele and his companions, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. The night after the race, Rosy, several other children, Louie, Cecilia and Tommy fall ill. As Jenna worriedly watches through the hospital window, Balto approaches and attempts to flirt, but Jenna is too distressed to be receptive. Balto and Jenna enter the underfloor area of the hospital and watch the doctor give the diagnosis — Rosy (and the other children including Louie, Cecilia and Tommy) has diphtheria, and the doctor has run out of antitoxin. An urgent request for medicine is transmitted, but sea and air routes fail and the closest rail line only goes to Nenana. It is decided that a sled team will cover the last stretch. A race is held to determine the team members. Balto enters, and easily wins. However, he is disqualified when his heritage is revealed by Steele. That night, the team, led by Steele, sets out to Nenana and picks up the medicine; however they get lost on the way back and knock out the musher. The team now has no way home. The news reaches Nome. Balto decides to set out on a rescue mission, accompanied by Fievel, his friends, Boris, Muk, and Luk. On the way, they are attacked by a large grizzly bear, but (with Jenna's unexpected help) are able to escape. However, Jenna is injured, and Balto orders Boris and the bears to take her home. Fievel, Ickis, SpongeBob, and Rocko decide to go with Balto while Tiger, Tony, Rex, Woog and Elsa go back with Jenna, Boris, and Muk and Luk. Balto and the two friends eventually find the team and offer to help them get home. Seemingly having gone crazy, Steele does not want help, and a dogfight ensues which ends with Steele plunging down a cliff (he is apparently uninjured) without Balto having attacked once. Even with his mentally deranged state, Steele manages to make it on top of the cliff and creates a false trail to throw Balto off course. Balto takes up the lead, but soon finds that Steele tampered with the trail markers Balto left on the way and becomes lost. Eventually the crate containing the medicine becomes untied and falls off a cliff. Balto catches it, but the ground gives way underneath him and both him and the crate drop into the abyss. Fievel and Balto wakes up at the bottom of the cliff, believing that he has failed. A large white wolf appears to him, and he turns away in shame. However, as the wolf walks away, Balto notices the intact crate nearby. He realizes that being part wolf is a strength, not a weakness, and embraces that heritage with a howl, joined by the white wolf. Afterward, Balto manages to drag the crate back up the cliff to the waiting team. They are quickly on their way again, Balto using his sense of smell to figure out which marks are his and which are Steele's. After overcoming several near-catastrophes, Balto makes it back to Nome in time to save the children and Tommy, Louie and Cecilia, guided by a light pattern provided by Jenna. Steele (who had told the other dogs that Balto died) is revealed to be a liar and is deserted. Tony, Tanya, Papa, Mama, Tiger, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Boris, Muk, Luk, and Jenna (all of whom thought Balto, Fievel, Ickis, SpongeBob, and Rocko was lost) are overjoyed, and the town which once shunned Balto gives him a hero's welcome. Returning to the present, the old woman and the girl read the statue's plaque lauding the courage and fidelity of the sled dogs that prevented the tragedy in Nome. After the woman explains that the trek is now honored with the annual Iditarod Trail Sled Dog Race that uses the same route the dog team relay took, the girl runs off playing sled dog with her own dog. Alone for a minute, the woman, who is actually Rosy, says "Thank you Balto, I would have been lost without you." Trivia * Tommy, Louie and Cecilia joins Ickis and his friends, but gets sick in both versions of this film. * Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Tommy, Louie, Cecilia, Rex, Woog and Elsa guest star in this film. * Jaden Gore's original version was a PAL film with PAL bits from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, An American Tail films, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. * Ickis, SpongeBob and Rocko, will meet Woog, Dweeb, Elsa and Rex in The Boss Baby's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. * Fievel and his friends will see Balto, Jenna, Boris, and Muk and Luk again and face Steele again in Fievel Returns to Alaska.